Don't Forget
by xshatteredximagex
Summary: An unusual encounter with the Head of Sohma House leaves Hatori puzzled and bewildered. Then Akito falls seriously ill and Hatori begins to realize the power of time and the importance of clinging to a loved one
1. Chapter One

Warning: Contains mild spoilers for Akito and Hatori Sohma. THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC!! IF YOU'RE A HOMOPHOBE DON'T READ IT!!  


**Disclaimer: **This is a fan fiction, the characters and their stories do not belong to me, they belong the their respective copyrighter. However, the story in itself is mine.

Encounter  


"Don't forget." Akito's voice drifted through Hatori Sohma's mind. The young Head of Sohma house had requested a private visit with him earlier that day. Somehow, the way he had said those two words had made them stick in the dragon's mind.

Then again, much of what Akito said stuck in Hatori's mind, especially in the past month or so. He sighed as he opened the door to Akito's room and walked in, being with the younger man tired him out emotionally. He kneeled and bowed to his young master respectfully.

"Konnbanwa Akito-sama"

"Get up." The calm cool voice drifted across the room. Hatori rose, a bit surprised by Akito's request.

"Come here." Akito stood in the shadows at the far end of the room. Hatori slowly approached Akito until he was only a foot away. Akito's gaze traveled over Hatori's body, lingering for an uncomfortable period of time on certain parts of the Dragon's body. His gaze betrayed nothing to Hatori as he stood still under it.

"Come closer." Akito's languid voice was calm and even, almost dangerously soothing. Hatori took another step forwards, closing the gap between them to mere inches.

"Closer!" Akito's voice was harsher now as Hatori moved closer. They were a breath apart. Hatori could feel his cousin's breath on his neck, as he stood rigid, waiting. Akito's tilted his head and brought his lips to Hatori's neck softly brushing them over his skin. Hatori shivered and looked own at the top of Akito's head without moving his own more than a few millimeters. Akito took a firmer hold on Hatori's neck, sucking gently on his skin. He raised his hands to Hatori's tie, smoothly undoing it and tossing it away, then unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. He slid the shirt off Hatori's shoulders and let it fall to the floor, his fingers brushing Hatori's skin sensuously. Hatori shifted uncomfortably as Akito's fingers explored his chest, tensing slightly as he ran them over his nipples. Akito tilted his head upwards and looked Hatori in the eyes, his gray stare filled with intensity.

"I want you Hatori-san." Before the dragon could reply, Akito's mouth was on his, kissing him roughly, a firm hand on the back of his neck keeping him from breaking the kiss. Not satisfied with Hatori's response, Akito thrust his hips against his cousin sharply, startling a moan out of him. Hatori began to return the kiss, moving his lips over Akito's as he felt his body react to his cousin's arousal. Akito smirked into the kiss, pressed against his older cousin the way he was, there was no way he couldn't feel his arousal. He forced his tongue into Hatori's mouth, one hand finding its way into the dragon's hair, tangling his fingers in it as he rocked his hips against Hatori's, enticing another moan from the dragon. Hatori felt his arms go around Akito as he moved his tongue with Akito's moaning as the younger boy ground his hips against him.  
Akito broke the kiss momentarily to get out of his kimono, then returned his mouth to Hatori's, moving his hands to the dragon's belt, unbuckling it and leting his pants fall. Then he rid them both of their boxers and let his weight sink down, bringing them to their knees on the cold wooden floor. Akito leaned into Hatori, making him lean back until the dragon was lying on his back on the floor. Akito straddled the dragon's hips, knees pressed tight on either side, then ran a hand up his chest to bury it in his hair again. Hatori shivered as the Head of House's teeth grazed his neck, then moaned as Akito sucked his cousin's skin through his teeth, licking it lightly. Hatori arched his back away from the cold floor then cried out loudly as Akito thrust his hips, entering Hatori to the hilt with a low moan of pleasure. Akito began pumping his hips slowly, moaning loudly as Hatori moved against him. Akito moved his hands to his cousin's erection, wrapping his hands around the length, causing him to shiver. Akito moved his hands in rhythm with his thrusts, eyes closed, moving faster as desire overtook him. Hatori moved faster against Akito, his own arousal intensifying.  
All formalities were forgotten in a whirlwind of passion as the two Sohmas bound themselves together in a way they could not undo, in a way they'd never forget. Akito could feel his climax nearing as he hammered into Hatori, sweat running in rivulets down his body, breathing loud and harsh. Hatori's breathing was just as ragged as Akito drove into him over and over again, one hand still pumping Hatori's erection, the other circling the tip with one finger.  
A loud cry filled the room as Akito exploded into Hatori, squeezing his eyes shut. He worked his hands faster, causing his cousin to climax onto their stomachs then lie still, breathing harshly. Akito collapsed on top of the dragon, panting.  
They lay still for several minutes, regaining their breath, then Akito sat up, withdrawing from Hatori with a low moan, then stood and began dressing. Hatori watched him for a moment, then stood and did the same. He started for the door when Akito's voice halted him.

"Ha'ri-san?

"Yes?" Hatori turned back to his cousin.

"Don't forget."

Puzzled, Hatori took his leave, heading back to his own house to shower, Akito's words ringing in his mind.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

Hatori sighed heavily as the warm water washed over his body soothingly. He had noticed Akito's affection towards male members of the zodiac before, but never had those affections been turned on him. That alone had set the young doctor on edge, but what had unnerved him more was the fact that he didn't mind.

He almost wanted it to happen again.

Almost.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off; he dressed quickly, pausing as he started to tie his tie, remembering the feel of Akito's fingers on it as he undressed his older cousin. Hatori shook his head to clear his thoughts, banishing the memory to a dark corner of his mind where it curled up and waited patiently for him to recall it.

And he did.

He lay stretched out under the cover in his king-size bed, the room illuminated by the eerie red glow of the alarm clock beside his bed. His thoughts swirled around his head, not allowing him to sleep but, no matter where his thoughts led him, they always returned to his encounter with Akito, reliving the experience fragment by fragment, sending the occasional shiver up the dragon's spine at a phantom touch of Akito's hands.

When sleep finally claimed him, he slept fitfully, plagued by dreams of Kana Sohma. They'd been happy once. Akito changed things

Kana's voice rang clear through his dreams, snippets of their happiness reliving themselves in Hatori's state of sleeping defenselessness. Then the memories Hatori had locked away so carefully came to full wakefulness, and Hatori was forced to relive the darkest moments of his life.

_"Kana and I wish to be married." Hatori watched himself kneel infront of Akito, Kana kneeling behind him._

_"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" In his blind rage, Akito hurled a vase at Hatori and the blood from his left eye spattering onto the wooden floor. _

Hatori sat bolt upright in bed, his hand clapped over his left eye, breathing harshly. He hadn't dreamed of Kana in months now. He took a deep shaky breath to calm his nerves then stood and turned on the light. The faintest hints of sunrise seeped through the cracks in his curtains as he began dressing. There was no point in going back to bed, he was too shaken up to fall asleep again now so he slipped on his shoes and stepped outside. He walked down the path between his house and the main house, his shoes crunching in the autumn leaves. His feet carried them at their own will, Hatori was too deep in thought to notice or care where he went.

"Hatori-san." Akito's voice penetrated Hatori's thoughts and brought him to a standstill a few feet from the Head of house.

"Akito-sama... I didn't see you there." Hatori said, startled.

"That, Hatori, is obvious." Akito looked his cousin up and down.

"Why are you out here so early?" Hatori asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same." Akito stepped towards his cousin.

"I couldn't sleep, Akito-sama, so I thought I'd take a walk." Hatori watched his cousin approach, taking in his too-thin frame and wild black hair, backing up a step when Akito was almost pressed against him.

"Are you afraid of me, Hatori-san?" Akito asked, his slate gray eyes piercing into Hatori's soul. Hatori blinked, surprised by the question and took another step back, finding his back pressed against the trunk of a tree. Akito stepped up to him so they were only a breath away.

"No, Akito-sama." Hatori replied, meeting Akito's eyes with his own. Akito placed a hand on Hatori's chest and stretched up, he brushed Hatori's bangs back and pressed his lips to Hatori's, his gentleness surprising the dragon.

"You should be." Akito turned and walked away, leaving his bewildered cousin standing in the path.

A loud banging on his front door woke Hatori, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, the clock beside his bed read 2:14 AM. Hatori sighed and got up, pulling on his bathrobe as he walked to the door.

"Ha'ri-san! Akito-sama needs you! He's sick!" A breathless Momiji stood panting at Hatori's door. Hatori's eyes widened.

"What!?" He grabbed his coat and medical bag from beside the door and rushed after the rabbit to the main house. It had been three weeks since his first encounter with Akito and several more encounters of the same nature had instilled a deep fondness for the cold-hearted Head of house within Hatori. Hatori entered Akito's dimly lit room behind Momiji and went immediately to his bedside.

"Akito-sama!" he placed a hand on his cousin's forehead, shocked to find it burning, a red flush in his cheeks. At the sound of Hatori's voice Akito opened his fever glazed eyes and turned his head to look at him. He gripped the dragon's arm tightly and worked his mouth wordlessly, wanting to speak but not having the energy to do so. Hatori stroked Akito's hair reassuringly then turned to dig through his bag for a bottle of medicine. He poured the thick sticky-sweet bronze medicine into a spoon and held it to Akito's lips, coaxing the young Sohma to swallow it. Akito whispered something, so quietly that Hatori didn't hear it, the dragon bent his head low so Akito's lips brushed it as he whispered hoarsely.

"Ha'ri-chan." Was all he could manage before dropping into a medicine induced sleep, leaving Hatori shocked speechless.

"What did he say Ha'ri-san?" Momiji piped up from the corner he'd been standing in, watching his cousin curiously. Hatori just smiled and shook his head.

"Never mind Momiji-kun."

Hatori stayed by Akito's bedside for the next week, nursing the Head of house carefully. Momiji brought him his meals and watched over Akito when Hatori needed a break. Hatori was sitting by the window when Akito woke.

"Ha'ri-chan, come here." Akito's voice was soft and his fever slightly lower. He had taken to using the pet name for Hatori whenever there was no one else nearby. Hatori got up and walked over to Akito.

"Yes Akito-sama?"

"Sit down." Akito struggled to sit up as Hatori sat on the bed. He wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and pulled him close gently, supporting him. Akito leaned against Hatori and looked up at his cousin. Hatori returned the gaze, stroking his cousin's raven hair fondly. Akito took Hatori's chin in shaking fingers and pulled his head down, brushing his dry, chapped lips over Hatori's. Hatori pulled his cousin into his lap, bringing his feet up onto the bed, slanting his mouth over Akito's. Akito arched into his cousin, wrapping his legs around his waist, returning the kiss hotly. Hatori placed a hand on Akito's lower back to support him as he brushed his tongue over his cousin's lips. Akito slid his tongue into Hatori's mouth longingly pressing against his cousin.

"Hatori-san! Can I come in?" Momiji's high-pitched voice rang out from the hallway. Hatori broke the kiss reluctantly and lifted his head.

"Just a moment Momiji-kun!" He called to the younger jyuunishi . He lowered Akito back onto the bed, and his cousin reluctantly unwrapped his legs from Hatori's waist. Hatori kissed his cousin's forehead gently.

"Ha'ri-chan... will I die this time?" Akito's harsh whisper sent an icy chill deep into Hatori.

"I don't know Akito-chan." He admitted, standing and pulling the blanket up to his cousin's chin as Momiji opened the door and walked in. A cold, ark dread filled Hatori as he watched his sleeping cousin's chest rise and fall unevenly and shallowly, and he couldn't help but think. _Maybe he will die this time._


	3. Chapter Three

((A.N.------ hihi everyone... i hope you like the story so far I've learned my lesson with "Listen to the Rain".. that is... don't upload stories until they're done!! So this story was complete before you got to see Chapter One! I had sugar so I'm alil' crazy right now . anyways... i have another much longer fanfic coming as soon as i find a working floppy disk... so yeah... enjoy))

Hatori sat down on the foot of Akito's bed and silently shooed Momiji away. The ever-smiling rabbit left, shutting the door behind him, leaving Akito and Hatori alone. Akito craned his neck to look at his cousin.

"Ha'ri-chan.... Lie down beside me?" It wasn't an order, it was a request. Hatori stretched out alongside his cousin, propping his head up on his elbow. Akito shook his head and motioned for Hatori to get under the covers with him. The dragon obliged, tucking the thick blankets around them securely as Akito pressed himself tightly against Hatori. His fever was still far too high for Hatori's liking.

"Ha'ri-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Hold me?"

Hatori wrapped his arms around his cousin and pulled him close, holding him tightly as the snow swirled wildly outside the window.

Momiji knocked lightly on Akito's door and waited, the tray of food balanced on one arm. There was no response.

"Ha'ri-san?" he listened for the dragon's response but got none. The sensible, responsible dragon would never leave Akito alone when he was this sick, and he surely wouldn't ignore Momiji. Puzzled, the rabbit pushed open the door and stepped inside.

He nearly dropped the tray.

Hatori and Akito were both sound asleep, in each other's arms nonetheless. Momiji crept over to the bed quietly and set the tray on the table, observing his two cousins silently. The way they looked at each other when they thought he wasn't looking, the oh-so-casual brush of an arm here, a leg there, Momiji had come to suspect that they were lovers. The way they held each other now, when they thought no one would see, proved Momiji wrong.

Not only were they lovers, they were in love.

"Ha'ri-chan?" Akito's weak, shaking voice woke Hatori in the middle of the night. He sat up and looked down at his lover, the heat radiating from his body instilling a cold fear in Hatori. Akito's breathing was shallow and ragged, and it rattled in his chest. A harsh, hacking cough tore itself from Akito's throat.

"I'm here Akito-chan." Hatori kissed his cousin's hot, sweaty forehead reassuringly and stood, slipping his bathrobe on and tying it. Then he gathered Akito's fragile form up in his arms and draped his coat over his lover's shoulders. Akito's face was flushed and his eyes glazed. Hatori picked up the phone and dialed Shigure's number with shaking fingers.

"Uughnnnnnn?" The half-asleep dog inquired as he answered his phone.

"Shigure, get your car and get over here, we need to get Akito to the hospital." Hatori tried not to yell at his best friend.

"huh? Yeah, be right there Ha'ri."

Hatori hung up the phone and carried his cousin to the door to wait, trying not to let his fear for his life show through. Akito mumbled incoherently, his fever casing him to become delirious.

The five minutes it took Shigure to arrive seemed like years to Hatori as he waited helplessly, his lover dying in his arms. Hatori climbed into the back seat of Shigure's car, cradling Akito on his lap as Shigure sped towards the hospital, occasionally glancing back at his cousins. He pulled the car up to the Emergency entrance and let Hatori and Akito out. Hatori rushed into the hospital and to the front desk.

After a brief argument with the receptionist, Hatori took a seat in the waiting room, holding Akito close. The hospital was quiet at this time of night. A small child with a broken arm and her mother sat talking quietly across from him and a man with a harsh cough sat five seats down from Hatori. Akito groaned and shifted in Hatori's arms, his heart pounding against the dragon's ribcage. Shigure walked in a few moments later and went over to Hatori.

"Would you like me to stay with you Ha'ri?" He asked, looking down at his cousins. Hatori nodded gratefully and Shigure sat down.

"I woke Yuki-kun and told him what was going on, the three of them will be fine until morning." He said. Hatori nodded, only partially hearing the words, meaningless sounds that meant nothing to him. His entire being was focused upon the unstable feel of Akito's heart pounding against his own, fragile comfort that could extinguish at any moment. Shigure sighed as he watched his cousins carefully, keeping an ear out for the nurse, knowing that neither Hatori nor Akito would hear if they were called.

After what seemed like forever, they were called back. Hatori and the nurse talked briefly, the nurse asking questions, Hatori answering them, his every muscle tense with worry. The nurses finally took Akito into a room to take care of him, denying Hatori and Shigure entrance for the time being. Shigure sat in a chair outside the door and Hatori paced restlessly back and forth, pale and tense.

"Ha'ri?" Shigure's voice brought Hatori to a standstill and he looked at his best friend.

"What?" He asked, slightly irritated that Shigure would disrupt his worrying. Shigure sighed and watched Hatori, his gray eyes searching his cousin's face.

"Are you in love with Akito?" He asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Hatori inquired, examining his cousin. Shigure nodded, his eyes never leaving Hatori's face. Hatori sighed.

"yes. I am." He replied. When Shigure said nothing, Hatori resumed pacing as his lover struggled between life and death.

The clock ticked away the hours.

Hatori paced.


	4. Chapter Four

((A.N. so here it is... the teeny tiny last chapter of my story - hope you liked it... please grace my other fanfics with your pressence () thanks for all the input))

"His condition is stable now, he'll be alright." The nurse's compassionate face set Hatori's nerves at ease and stopped his restless pacing. The sun was just beginning to peak through the windows, bathing the hospital in a soft orange glow.

"He's awake now, he asked for someone called Hatori." The nurse glanced from Hatori to Shigure and back again.

"That's me" Hatori said.

"He wants to see you, you can go in." She said, smiling softly. Hatori thanked her and stepped inside the room. Akito lay in a small white hospital bed, an IV in one arm. He looked small and fragile, lying there, staring up at the ceiling. Hatori walked over and gently brushed a hand across his lover's forehead, relieved to find it almost normal temperature.

"Ha'ri-chan, when can I go home?!" Akito demanded, looking and sounding very annoyed. Hatori smiled and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not for a couple days yet Akito-chan." Hatori used the term of endearment hesitantly, fearing a reprimand from his lover. None came. Hatori moved to the top of the bed, gently lifting Akito's head and sitting back down, placing Akito's head gently in his lap. He stroked his younger cousin's hair lovingly.

"Ha'ri-chan?" Akito raised a hand and gently brushed Hatori's cheek. Hatori looked down at his cousin.

"Yes?" he asked. Akito swallowed hard and gazed into his lover's eyes.

"Ha'ri-chan, when I- when I die… don't forget me?"


End file.
